Nightmares of the King
by Rikou Kyohaku
Summary: NeoKing Endymion is plagued by realistic nightmares even after Crystal Tokyo awakens and to stop the nightmares he must help his friends. But he’s in luck an enemy he's long forgotten is helping as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares of the King!**

_Neo-King Endymion's nightmares are Roiyaru's reality in this dark and gloomy sequel to The Awakening of Crystal Tokyo. Endymion has got to find a way to help his friend to stop these nightmares! Read and Review!_

**Chapter 1**

_The time had come to awaken Crystal Tokyo and to return the earth to the peace that reigned at the time of the Silver Millennium and Tuxedo Kamen and the Sailor Senshi along with the help of four men dressed in tuxedoes helped them to accomplish this task. Now, the earth is at peace and Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity have taken their rightful place as king and queen thanks to the help of the four men who had died, fighting for them in battle... or so they had thought._

_Almost instantaneously after the battle was over, Neo-King Endymion has been overcome by recurring nightmares of the man who was Shuensha Roiyaru also known as Tuxedo Star. Unknown to Neo-King Endymion these dreams he is being plagued with are actually Roiyaru's reality; Roiyaru is stuck in this darkness for eternity._

_Concisely, this is the turmoil of Shuensha Roiyaru and every night Neo-King Endymion will be overwhelmed with this man's misery unless there is a way to help Roiyaru. No such way is known until a man in the similar predicament helps our honorable friend._

---

Roiyaru laid in the darkness, in rags and beaten. His hair was rough and tangled. His blue eyes were darkened by the pain and stench of fresh blood. He was growing a mustache and a beard which he would have never let grow but he knew in this place, there wouldn't be a time when he could shave. His scars were left unhealed and his blood freely oozed from most everywhere of his body. The man was a mess and if he would have thought that the price of peace was eternal damnation, he probably would have given it a second thought.

Actually, he knew he wouldn't and he smiled at the fact. He closed his eyes and tried to bring memories to mind of his friends in the land of the living; such friends like the Sailor Senshi. He remembered the short but sweet day filled with laughter and smiles he had spent with them before the battle that had supposedly killed him and his friends.

As he thought of this, he felt them somehow disappear from his mind. What were their names again, he thought. The words and syllables slowly drifted from his mind except one; Tsukino Usagi or rather Neo-Queen Serenity. He held on to the blonde beauty's name strongly for if the Senshi derived hope from her, so could he. Hope was needed in the place Roiyaru was.

In fact, Roiyaru did not know where he was. He tried to find within himself some sort of closure to life. The closure that only eternal life or eternal damnation could bring. He did not feel this closure so he assumed he was not in hell, but it was so easy to believe he was. Everywhere was dark; the creatures that tortured him were made of shadows; and every time he thought of a bright moment it was stolen away from him because he was in what is called the Shadow Realm. Those that live by the sword die by the sword but he never thought that they would be tortured by the sword for eternity.

Again his mind wandered back as to why he deserved such a place, this purgatory. Did a warrior who fought for earth twice deserve this pain? He was there without anyone to hear or share his pain, no one there to help him, or give him hope for deliverance. He used to be one of four men who shared everything together from their mission straight down to issues that pained them deeply. He had forgotten their names, perhaps he had thought of them too much. He began to remember them, starting with Tomoshibi. "Tomoshibi," Roiyaru whispered. Yes; if he could remember them, surely he would have some sort of comfort in the place he was in.

The whippings continued and Roiyaru prayed. He prayed that Tomoshibi was far away from where he was. He prayed that his other two friends Zachary and Kasai were also happy. Hopefully those three had the closure that death should have brought.

He also prayed that Usagi was happy being queen. As his whippings continued, he remembered Neo-King Endymion, Serenity's lover and husband. He prayed that he was also doing well. At the end of this thought, the whip had come down hard on his back and Roiyaru shouted as the skin was lifted right off of him.

---

Neo-King Endymion shot straight up in his bed. Sweat had dampened his pillow and confusion had awakened his wife.

"Mamo-chan," Serenity said groggily using her pet-name for him. "Are you okay?"

Endymion could not respond, he just continued to stare forward at the wall. No nightmare had been this real to him. He remembered the nightmare he had suffered after many battles against monsters he and his wife had faced in the past and none had upset him this much.

"Mamo-chan, what's wrong?" Serenity reiterated. "Mamo-chan?"

"Huh?" he asked.

"What's the matter?" she asked again.

Endymion looked through the darkness into the blue eyes of his worried wife and thought if he should tell her about his persistent nightmares. Only two weeks into being king, this whole week the nightmare continued without any indication of conclusion.

Each nightmare was more gruesome than the first. Seeing Roiyaru attacked every night in his dreams was becoming a horror movie no longer fit to watch or even squint at. He looked at the clock which read 3:00 and he knew that in six hours he would be meeting with the law-enforcers of Tokyo which wanted to continue their duty in Crystal Tokyo. "Nothing, Serenity." He smiled.

"You can't lie to me, you just called me Serenity." she said sternly finally up to her regular speaking voice.

"I'm sorry, Usako." Endymion smiled. "Let's go to sleep."

"You know you can tell me anything." Serenity said turning around in the bed. "Well, lie down Mamo-chan."

Endymion continued staring at the wall until he slowly allowed himself to lie down. He stared at the ceiling and listened as his wife fell asleep once more.

---

The next morning, King Endymion woke up tired. He looked at himself in the mirror. His black hair was all out of place but it was the usual; nothing gel wouldn't fix. His face was squished and his skin had lines in them from being hard-pressed on the pillow. He threw water on his face and the lines disappeared and he washed the sleep out of his eyes. When he looked at his face once more he noticed the black and blue bags under his eyes... nothing could hide that.

Endymion traveled to the king and queen's personal dining room where he sat with a piece of toast and butter. He threw his head up and was waiting for some sign from heaven that all these nightmares would swiftly pass him. He closed his eyes and stared at the darkness of his eyelids. After a few moments, Endymion began to feel chilled as if a breeze had been let in the windowless room. 'Can't be much,' he thought to himself. However, as the moments passed by he began to feel as if he was in the coldest winter. This feeling sent more chills down his spine and goose-bumps began to crawl along his arms. He then couldn't feel his toes in the cozy slippers they were in.

"My king..." a man said as he watched King Endymion stare into his eyelids, head tilted backwards. "My king!"

"Huh?" King Endymion asked, opening his eyes and staring at his new butler and personal attendant while at the palace, Kirou. "Oh, Kirou, good morning."

Now Kirou was an elderly man, probably reaching his sixties. His hair was grey and he was bald in the middle. The baldness of his head shined in the light. His face was as wrinkled as a bloodhound and his strut almost the same. "Good Morning my liege, what disturbs you this morning?"

"Nothing, nothing at all, sir," Endymion smiled, his bags overlapping each other. Endymion looked down to the man who was as tall as his chest. His cool smile was almost father-like or that of a distant uncle.

"It seems his majesty has lost his sleep last night." Kirou smiled handing the king a cup of tea.

"Is it that apparent?" King Endymion asked taking a sip. He smacked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and frowned. "Lemon tea?" Endymion asked wincing.

"It is said to help the baggies under one's eyes." Kirou smiled as his chest swelled up in pride because he was taking care of royalty.

"You can take this back I think I'll just make myself some coffee." Endymion told him putting the cup down and biting his toast.

"I am here to make your coffee, my lord." Kirou insisted. "I will go fetch you some. Besides the queen had some before she left this morning to visit an elementary school."

"Thank you, Kirou, you're too kind."

"I served the top government officials of all Japan at one time or another and my whole family has been in the business for years - It is almost fate that I am serving the king of the earth." Kirou smiled. "I will be forever at your assistance."

King Endymion smiled back at him. "Thank you, sir."

"I am your servant; I should be calling you sir."

"You are my senior, and I have enough respect to honor my elders despite authority." King Endymion smiled. "How much time do I have until I must be off to my meeting?"

"You have approximately a half hour until military troops pick you up."

"Military again; I find them very uncomfortable to be around." Endymion admitted looking at the empty plate.

"Everybody wants to serve you in anyway they can, and the military will accompany you anywhere you want to go. Yet, if you do not like being alone in a vehicle full of people, I suggest you appoint generals to accompany you to these types of occasions. Maybe old friends or university buddies." Kirou suggested.

"Well the four I had in mind cannot do it." Endymion frowned.

"Four men who do not want to serve their king or even friend? Preposterous; I cannot believe it."

"They would've liked to, I'd imagine... they just never got the chance to." Endymion responded. He looked up to Kirou and smiled.

Kirou then understood. "I understand. Well I will make your coffee but you must go bathe yourself and wash the sleep... or the lack thereof off your body." With that, Kirou elegantly walked out of the dining room.

Endymion waited for Kirou to leave and he closed his eyes once more. It was quite disturbing that his nightmares began to affect the temperature of his body. He never felt something so graphic or concrete in his life. As he waited for the nightmare to return to him, he again felt the swift breeze...

---

Roiyaru's hair fluttered in the wind. He was in the middle of a snow storm, laid there in the little-clad rags around his waist and thighs. The snow stung him like vinegar. He moaned and could not even raise a finger to stand up. It was almost bittersweet the way the snow felt. Although it was healing his bruises, it was also endangering his health. Did they allow hypothermia in the place he was in and if so, could it lead to death since he wasn't dead? "I'm sure this is hell." He thought to himself.

His back grew too cold and numb. He could hardly feel his buttocks anymore so he rolled over onto his abdomen and let the pain burn through the snow. His backside was black and blue with frostbite no doubt. Even so, he almost loved the snow as it healed his cuts and slashes. As he smiled, his lips cracked and he bled once more as his torturers – the ones dressed in shadows – were standing around him. They looked like three strips of night in the brightest morning but Roiyaru didn't care; he was slowly being healed in the snow. One torturer seemed to bend over and stretch out their hand and put it on Roiyaru's back.

The warmth, Roiyaru thought. Slowly and slowly the warmth grew hotter. Suddenly, the hand scorched him like a flame and Roiyaru shouted. It was like being branded; the hand felt as hot metals. His lips continued to crack and bleed onto his already bloodied teeth. When they released him from their grip, they turned him over on his back so the snow would melt away his pain. Roiyaru fought the urge to cry, after all, he was a warrior.

"What do you want from me?" Roiyaru said sadly. "Why am I here? Let me die, please let me die!" he wailed. The Shadows just stared at him until they took the shape and forms of three familiar men in tuxedoes without their masks. Roiyaru gasped through his cries. "Tuxedo Kometto... Kasai-kun; Tuxedo Asteroid... Zachary-kun; Tuxedo Sun... Tomoshibi-kun."

Roiyaru was happy to see them around him and he tried to hold back tears of happiness and gratitude. He stretched his arm upward to be helped up but they would not help him. Tuxedo Kometto took out his cane and held it up to the sky. Roiyaru was confused, what was his friend doing? "Comet's Shield!" Tuxedo Kometto invoked.

"Kasai-kun what are you..." Roiyaru interrupted himself when he heard a loud thwack. Suddenly his silence turned into wails of pain. Tuxedo Kometto mercilessly hit Roiyaru on the wrist. With the force that had come from the attack, Roiyaru knew that his wrist was broken and he cried. "What have I done? Why would you do this to me? I'm so sorry!" He bawled heavily and heard himself echo throughout the whole realm of darkness he was in. The Shadows that took shape as his friends continued to beat, kick, and hurt him.

Roiyaru could not notice that the images of his friends were totally eyeless and a dark, black light glowed from their mouths. Nevertheless, he was being beaten and he was too emotionally hurt to fight back. Tuxedo Asteroid (Zachary) took out his cane. "Asteroid Belt!" he shouted. Tuxedo Asteroid's cane turned into a whip and he raised it in the air to strike down on Roiyaru.

Roiyaru waited for the blow and shouted, "I'm sorry!"

---

"Roiyaru-kun!" Endymion shot up from his seat in the meeting.

"King Endymion, are you okay?" Sailor Venus asked in her Crystal Senshi attire.

"Yes Min... Sailor Venus; did I dose off?" Endymion asked. The big desk surrounded by police officers and attendants stared at the king and frowned. Endymion looked at them all. "I'm sorry, I will excuse myself."

"Go home," Sailor Venus suggested. "I think I have the rest of the meeting covered. Besides, there's no more reason to be scared about the police anymore; they work for me now." She winked and laughed forcing the others in the room to smile.

Endymion knew they were flattering him with fake praise but he could not think of this. His mind was on his nightmares and how he could stop them.

* * *

_Author's Notes: So how'd you like the beginning? Review for me! I'm trying out a new and dark feeling without alienating those who liked "The Awakening of Crystal Tokyo."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmares of the King! **

**Chapter 2 **

"You won't die..." Endymion whispered to himself mumbling in his sleep. "You won't my friend..."

---

Roiyaru wept and wanted to die... again. He tried to convince himself he had hallucinated but the image was too hard to think it a figment of thought. His very own friends Kasai, Zachary, and Tomoshibi beat him and left him in the cold again as his blood stained the pure-white snow. What had he done to them? He tried to think of the point in all his life where he had hurt them in any way shape or form but could not find such a time.

As he cried bitterly and tears froze on his face, he saw a man come towards him. "Who are you?" he whispered. "Please no more." The figure did not heed his plea but kept inching towards the afflicted man. Was it enough that Roiyaru was being humiliated by his own tears, now someone had to watch him? The man was now standing over Roiyaru and Roiyaru remembered that even his own friends had attacked him, so why should he trust another man?

Though his sight was glazed, Roiyaru could see the man had a platinum-near-white color to his long and flowing hair. The man's face, Roiyaru could tell, was as scabrous as his, probably even more-so but he didn't care. This man was in rags also just as he and crimson ran over his body also. Maybe this man had information and maybe not but again that was far from Roiyaru's mind.

The man with platinum blonde hair stretched out his hand towards Roiyaru. Roiyaru thought the man was going to help him up so he stretched his own hand. Sadly, the man wasn't there to hold Roiyaru's hand, but to suffocate the man. The stranger put his hand to Roiyaru's face and the sunshine-blonde was shocked by the action. It wasn't long before Roiyaru began to fidget. He had no energy to fight the man off and maybe he was glad. This would prove if death could actually come to them in this realm so he let the man continue to stifle him in hopes that death would save him from this place.

Even as much as Roiyaru wanted to escape this realm he knew his body would not allow him to be smothered and killed. As a reflex, Roiyaru lifted his good hand and placed it on the arm of the stranger's. Without any avail to move the arm, Roiyaru did sense something about the man. "Have I seen you before?" Roiyaru asked himself. "Please let me die..."

---

"You won't die..." Endymion murmured in his bed. "I won't let you, my friend." Suddenly Endymion began to feel smothered and stifled. Now he knew he had to wake up and when he did, Serenity was in front of him with a pillow in her hand. Endymion sharply crawled away from his wife. "What are you doing with that?" he asked in an uneasy breath. Serenity's eyes shook and Endymion knew what was next. Serenity's tears began to fall from her eyes and she gasped for breath. "No, baby... I didn't think you were..."

"Yes, yes you did, Mamo-chan, yes you did; you thought I tried to kill you!" Serenity sobbed. "But why, why would you think that? What is going on with you? I am so worried. I know I'm an adult now, but seeing you like breaks my heart more than any enemy could."

Endymion moved closer to his wife and threw his arms around her. "Usako, I just woke up, that's all and it was just a question." He said reassuring her.

"Are you certain?" Serenity asked stopping her tears.

"Positive." Endymion hugged Serenity from behind and rubbed her arms with his hands. She was in her silky nightgown and Endymion rubbed his naked chest up and down on it. "Usako, it's the afternoon and you're wearing your nightie."

"I saw you lying there for a nap, so I thought I'd join you." Serenity responded smiling.

"But you know what it does to me after the first time, Usako." Endymion purred.

"I know, but I thought you were asleep so I..."

"You wanted to come and tease me in my dreams didn't you?" he purred again.

Serenity was silent. She knew that was exactly what she wanted to do. Serenity knew Endymion was a heavy dreamer and that many outside influences affected his dreams so she, "wanted to conduct a science experiment, like the kids at the school were doing."

"Science... I know a thing or two about science." Endymion whispered.

"Maybe you should teach me, a little something." Serenity blushed, playing along.

"What I want to teach you, science cannot explain." Endymion smiled at his wife and all she could do was blush in return. "I love you, Usako."

"I love you too Mamo-chan." She whispered as anticipation took a hold of her. Now, this couple had the best honeymoon ever. The world was beginning a time of peace and the palace was their venue for a honeymoon; everything that happened that night happened and it was a magical experience for the both of them.

Endymion was about to give her another great experience. As he kissed her neck leaving , he knew that it'd be easy to just take her there; then again he knew that he'd have to discipline himself. He knew there was no love in the rush of two minutes, his friends had told him so and he intended to take their advice. The sensation of his wife's soft, milky skin on his hand had fanned the flame but he again reminded himself of self-control.

So did Serenity. She waited patiently as he continuously caressed her in a loving manner. . Knowing that they both were ready, they continuously kissed and Endymion stroked her long golden hair. He was glad he had learned how to take those meatballs out even though he loved that trademark about her. As Serenity caught a breath of the kissing, she took one of hisfingers into her mouth. He was awestruck at the sight; soon he let her take in each finger one by one, slowly. The thing that was ironic about his precious wife was she was innocently seductive; the smallest token of love she gave him was like lighting a match and setting gasoline to flame.

Before losing control, Endymion lightly pulled away from his beaty and sat curled up on one corner of the bed. He sat more beautiful than Adonis himself and on the other side was his Serenity, his source of light. Looking at the beauty in front of him he continued saying to himself, "this is true love."

"I love you, Mamo-chan." she whispered.

"I love you too." he whispered back. Then, slowly he made his way back to his wife and once they had finished their act of love, he again fell asleep.

---

Roiyaru opened his eyes which were still glazed. There was a small fire beside him and he stared as much as he could at the flames. He smiled.

"I'm glad you're awake." The platinum-blonde said. "Now get up, you have to wash yourself off."

Roiyaru thought he was hearing incorrectly. He heard a deep, sardonic voice and it was the same voice he heard when he had died long ago at the Silver Millennium. No, he thought.

"I said get up, before I result to killing you!" the platinum-blonde yelled. Roiyaru didn't move, he simply closed his eyes and pretended to drift to unconsciousness. "Damn you." The man murmured. The platinum-blonde stood at Roiyaru's head and sighed. He reluctantly picked Roiyaru up with both hands and let the man sleep in the cradle that was made of his arms.

However, Roiyaru was not asleep but his eyes were closed. Maybe he would formulate an attack but he knew he wouldn't; he had no energy to so he let the man carry him. Roiyaru rested his head on the man's hairy chest and curled up on his body, seeking his warmth. For the moment, the stranger's identity was not on his mind.

"I know you're not asleep, so consider this a favor." The platinum-blonde replied walking with the man in his arms. Roiyaru heard the man say it but he couldn't care less. He now had a companion to help him despite his mordant tone.

After a while, Roiyaru felt as if they were both on an incline into warm water. Deeper and deeper the man went with Roiyaru in his arms. Once the man was halfway in the pool, he slowly submerged Roiyaru into it and let him go.

Roiyaru's cuts and bruises ached and stung with the feel of the warm water but it was better than the cold snow. His rags that used to be his Tuxedo Star slacks clung to him. Roiyaru continued to sink until he felt the clay-like bottom. Once he felt the need to breathe again he stood up, forced his hair behind him and began rubbing his eyes. He began to think of how he'd thank the man but could not think fast enough.

When Roiyaru opened his eyes, he looked at his savior's calves, knees and thighs. The man's abdomen displayed his rib cage and then he saw the face. That face; he had remembered it at one point before. Even behind all the facial hair, Roiyaru knew that face. That chiseled face and eyes were unmistakable.

Roiyaru never forgot those piercing, blue-grey eyes; the eyes that had no remorse for killing anything. Roiyaru remembered those cunning eyes for so long. He thought he'd never have to see those eyes again in death or in life. Roiyaru opened his mouth to speak. He wished to say words that he had held in since the Silver Millennium yet, all he could do was whisper the man's name. "Kunzite..."

Kunzite, the platinum-blonde general from Queen Beryl's court stood in front of our golden-blonde Roiyaru. They had stood face to face like this before. In combat during the war of the Silver Millennium, Kunzite not only killed Roiyaru but humiliated him and his friends. "So we meet again, Roiyaru-san..." Kunzite said smiling to Roiyaru's face. How could this man smile? He had killed Roiyaru once, was he sent to kill Roiyaru again? Kunzite stretched out a hand to Roiyaru but Roiyaru took a step backwards. "You're just like I imagined you."

"And how's that" Roiyaru whispered groggily.

"Put away the facial hair, I've always imagined you in front of me ragged and beaten. Believe me I've always wanted to see you like this however, it doesn't comfort me to know I didn't do the beating."

"Do what you came to do." Roiyaru answered sickened by Kunzite's words.

"I intend to." Kunzite rushed swiftly to Roiyaru even in the pool where water should have slowed him. He took a hold of Roiyaru's wrist and Roiyaru refused to scream. He added pressure until Roiyaru winced and whimpered. "Scream for me." Kunzite purred applying the pressure more and more. Roiyaru felt nauseous, if being beaten up by his friends did not hurt him enough, now his pride would be shattered by being tortured by the man who had killed him long ago. Kunzite let the wrist go and Roiyaru almost felt like throwing up. "Did you feel that?"

Roiyaru shook his head stupidly. Pride always got the better of him and in his estate, he wished it didn't. He began to sway, weakened by what Kunzite had done.

"Then I guess I will have to make you feel it!" Kunzite forcefully grabbed Roiyaru's wrist again causing him to scream in pain. "Feel it!"

---

"Kunzite, no!" King Endymion shouted. Endymion awoke and saw a gloved hand on his own wrist. He grabbed the hand and threw it away forcefully screaming, "Get away from me!"

Serenity and Sailor Mercury (in her Crystal Senshi form) stood frightened by Endymion's outburst. "He's worse than I thought." Serenity whispered to her friend.

Endymion was embarrassed. He had just jumped from one side of the bed to the other in the nude. "Usako... Sailor Mercury, how are you?"

"Endymion-sama." Sailor Mercury answered.

"There is no need to answer me in the respects that you have just done, Ami." He smiled. Sailor Mercury smiled along with him.

"Will you both stop being happy?" Serenity blurted out. "Mamo-chan, what has gotten into you?"

"Usako, what do you mean?" Endymion asked coyly.

"Don't play dumb with me Endymion!" Serenity said sternly. "I am your wife and I demand to know what is going on!"

"Usako, please stop this." Endymion said as his head pulsated. He had a tension headache developing and his wife's innocent cry to help him aggravated it more. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Serenity scoffed sadly. "Look at you; look at your face. You've lost sleep ever since you've become king and I don't understand why. Sure you're stressing that you have the weight of the world on your shoulders but it's more than that. You wake up constantly at night from nightmares, you are edgy and short-tempered. Look at the way you wanted to brush me off. 'Usako, please stop this.' If you want me to stop Endymion you tell me what's wrong with you!"

Endymion was shocked at his wife's sudden boldness. He had never remembered her this straightforward with him anytime in their whole relationship. Now, he felt the need to tell her; but would she understand him? Should he tell her of his nightmares of the thought to be deceased man and dead enemy? Even worse, should he tell her that in these dreams they were barely clad, beaten, and ill? No, he thought, he could not tell her lest she laugh and think of him mentally unstable.

"Nothing is wrong, Usako? Why should there be? Ami did not have to come here."

"But Mamo-chan, I talked to Minako and she said you woke up screaming Roiyaru's name." Serenity said worriedly.

"Yes," Sailor Mercury added. "And you just woke up screaming Kunzite's name."

Endymion had the explanation for this but how could he tell them. He suddenly became very cross the way men do when stuck in a corner. "Look," he began. "There is nothing wrong with me. Do not insult my intelligence and my mental wellbeing by this. I think I'm entitled to a few nightmares. I confess I have been somewhat stressed because this whole ruler thing is new to me but it would make it a whole lot easier if everyone would stop worrying and leave me alone."

Serenity and Sailor Mercury stood amazed. Serenity bowed her head and turned out of the bedroom. Sailor Mercury slowly followed her and shut the door. Endymion sighed and grumbled. He hated himself for the show he had just put on but what else was he to do? "Roiyaru-kun; what have I done or left undone to deserve this?" he asked himself. "What do you want me to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmares of the King**

_Author's Notes: Thank you guys for the reviews, it really helps mold the story in the way it should go. And to one reviewer - don't worry,I haven't forgotten her yet. I wouldn't want to spoil anything for you. ;-)_

**Chapter 3**

"Thanks for helping me." Roiyaru told Kunzite. Kunzite had somehow fixed Roiyaru's wrist.

"I did it for one reason; for you to return the favor."

"I don't do favors." Roiyaru sassed from a corner of the cave. "After killing a man, I wouldn't ask him for favors."

Kunzite chuckled and stood in front of Roiyaru in the corner that did not make eye contact. "You fear me, don't you?"

Roiyaru blushed. "Right now you're the least of my fears."

"Your fear is what intrigues me about you." Kunzite smiled looking down at him. "You cannot hide the fear in your eyes yet you fight as if there was still hope."

"There's always hope." Roiyaru uttered. "As long as one is alive, there is always hope."

"Was there hope when Beryl killed King Arcturus, Endymion's father; better yet, was there hope when we took you down one by one?"

Roiyaru was angered. His blood was boiling and his rage was building. He stood up and faced Kunzite. "You know, you don't act like a man who needs a favor."

"I'm sorry, Roiyaru, but you are quite adorable when angry." Kunzite admitted stepping closer to him. Roiyaru didn't respond to the man's comment. What did he care anyway, if Kunzite wasn't there to kill him, he had no interest in him, his favors, or whatever he was doing. "May I ask you something Roiyaru; is there hope here?"

Roiyaru searched Kunzite's eyes to find an answer. How long had Kunzite been there? How long would Roiyaru be there? He didn't know so he gave the man this answer. "If it isn't hell, then yes there is hope."

Kunzite looked annoyed with the response. "And if you've been here for five years, would there be hope?"

"Hellfire is endless... wherever we are cannot be as bad."

"And if there is no way for escape?" Kunzite added. Roiyaru shrugged. "I've lost hope for many, many years. Ever since I descended into this place I had lost hope. My only hope I thought I had was finding my Zoicite."

"Now there is somebody who deserves this place." Roiyaru responded nonchalantly.

Fighting the thirst to beat the man senseless, Kunzite forced a smile upon his face and said, "Touché."

"And how did you get here?"

"I asked Beryl to send me." Kunzite said smiling as Roiyaru looked at him stupidly. "She is not as heartless as some might think."Kunzite saw a side smirk from Roiyaru. Roiyaru did not believe Kunzite's statement for a second for he thoughtBeryl did not possess a heart. "I told Beryl that if I was to lose, I wanted to be sent to the same place as Zoicite. So when Sailor Moondefeated me Beryl sent me here so I could be with him without knowing intention to save him. I've been here for five years and I have not even seen Zoicite except in tortured nightmares."

"You've lived on for so long," Roiyaru said silently. "I respect that of you but why use me?"

"You're the only other man that has ever made me second-guess my life while in battle." Kunzite confessed. "Besides, I bet your friends are in the same place Zoicite is in."

"My friends; Zachary, Kasai and Tomoshibi, they are here?"

"I don't know how you were separated from them but yes, they are here and in the same place as Zoicite. This also is the reason why the Shadows can take their image; they are being weakened." Kunzite explained. "I need your help to get my Zoicite back and I will give you your friends."

"How do I know this is not a trick; for all I know you could be leading me to the place where they are just to be tormented. You are more than capable of double-crossing me."

"Believe me, Roiyaru-san, if I wanted to, I'd have my way with you right now." Kunzite boasted. Roiyaru blushed in anger.

"Today is a new day, Kunzite... and you don't have your Zoicite to help you beat me again." Roiyaru said confidently.

"I'm not here to fight you. But look inside yourself; wouldn't you endure the torture, if you knew you were closer to your friends?" Kunzite asked. Roiyaru knew the answer; of course he would. "That is exactly how I have felt for the last five years. Last time the Shadows took form of Zoicite, they almost made an exact copy, and I don't have much time to save him. The same will become of your friends, Roiyaru and that's why I need your help! Please!" He begged.

Roiyaru thought he'd enjoy Kunzite begging him for help, but it only sickened him. "I will help you... as long as you help me; if not then the deal is off. I'd rather spend an eternity here than be double-crossed by you."

"You're beautiful when you make your decisions." Kunzite admitted standing up. "Now, we'll leave at the sight of the sun. The Darkness must already know that two of us have escaped their grasp. We should sleep."

"And if they find us?"

"Then I will stay awake." Kunzite suggested.

"You've been awake for a long time. I will."

"This is a partnership, not a friendship, Roiyaru don't tell me what to do." Kunzite hissed putting the fire out. Roiyaru did not argue anymore, if Kunzite wished to stay up once more than why would he stop him? Roiyaru curled up into a fetal position to protect himself from the cold. As sleep was eager to take him over he felt another cold body press against his back.

"What are you doing?" Roiyaru asked about to break away.

"You can either catch pneumonia or we can keep each other warm." Kunzite said putting his arm around Roiyaru. It was weird, Roiyaru admitted, but it was in his best interest.

---

King Endymion woke up. It was the best sleep he had since the day he became king. One full night had gone by without seeing Roiyaru's torment. Endymion cleaned his face and as a celebration, went outside for a jog. He smelled the clean air of Crystal Tokyo and was happy to run in it. An hour later he returned to see Kirou setting the table. Endymion smiled and went to his bathroom for a shower. Seeing his wife already putting on her make up, he joined her and kissed her on the cheek. Serenity smiled happily.

"What's gotten into you?" she giggled as Endymion nibbled on her ear.

"Sleep." He stated continuing to nibble.

"Then you should get it more often." She squealed.

"You think you are so funny don't you?" He said continuously kissing her neck.

Serenity blushed. What had she gotten herself into and since when had her Love become a loving yet sagacious man? She intended to be angry with him this morning and pout every time he would look at her, but there she was melting in his arms. "Ew, you stink," she said playfully.

Endymion laughed. "Would you like to clean me up?" he asked.

Serenity giggled back to him. "I am having lunch with Mako-chan then we will go to a meeting with top meteorologists so we can be better prepared when natural disasters strike; how about you?"

"I'm spending time at home; I'm supposed to be picking the King's Court soon. Kirou thinks I should."

"I agree," Serenity said putting on her left earring. "The more you don't think about it, the better it will be."

"Think about what, Usako?"

"About Roiyaru, Tomoshibi, Kasai, and Zachary. If you stop thinking and remembering them then you're nightmares will go for good." Then she hesitated. "I mean remember them, but reverently not anxiously. If there's one or two things I've learned about death is, it has got to be accepted."

"And if they aren't dead?" Endymion asked.

Usako put her hands on her husbands face and gazed in his eyes. "Perhaps Rei could help you locate the best people for you. You should see her."

"I'll go see her today, then." Endymion agreed even though he knew Serenity had avoided his question. "Now I don't want you to be late, let's go eat and I'll let you go even though it will be really hard for me to do so."

---

Roiyaru awoke and felt his head upon Kunzite's chest and his hair being stroked. "Are you ready to move?" Kunzite asked him. Roiyaru nodded and the two stood up. "Did you sleep well?" Again Roiyaru nodded. He felt awkward. Roiyaru was killed by Kunzite, and then taunted by him, and now he actually felt cared for by him. On any other occasion Roiyaru would have tried sleeping on the ceiling than letting Kunzite be his pillow, yet this was a new occasion and these men had to help each other reach their goal.

Kunzite took Roiyaru by the hand and led him to the pool. As they stood submerged to their necks, Kunzite gave Roiyaru instructions. He told Roiyaru that below them there was a hole; a passage to another part of the realm. It was big enough for one man at a time and they had to be quick in order not to lose breath.

---

"What do you see Mamoru?" Rei asked in priestess attire. Only those truly close could use King Endymion's earthly name, but it'd have to be in secret.

"A pool; the two of them standing in a pool," Endymion replied with his eyes closed. "Kunzite is leading him deeper and deeper into the water. They are about to go under. They're taking a deep breath and now... they're gone." Endymion opened his eyes. He was finally happy to have an outlet about this dream. "What do you think Rei?"

Other than being totally insane, she thought. "You're just having clashed memories; memories of Kunzite and memories of Roiyaru joined together in one dream. During your brainwash during the Negaverse, how did Kunzite treat you?" Endymion didn't remember. "Well, that's probably all it is. It's reoccurring and running on because you don't want to stop it. You're too heavily intrigued by this dream and now you _want_ it to continue."

Endymion thought of the possibility. Maybe he _was_ reflecting on the dream too much. Maybe it was the loss of someone close to the gang or the loss of someone who knew and could easily recall his real father. Maybe it was because he finally had a group of men to hang out with and help him protect the Senshi. He didn't know what to say as he was heavily in thought. Couldn't it have easily been a dream about anyone else that had died? But why, he thought, would this appear so vividly to him? Why did they not find the bodies of the Tuxedoes... they did say they would disappear, did they mean it literally? As he continued to contemplate the reasons it did not hold fast within him. There was a deeper reason than the ordinary reoccurring dreams; Roiyaru or someone else was trying to incite action within him; to get Endymion to do something. He was surely not at peace with what Rei had suggested to him.

Rei instructed Endymion to take a few minutes in the herbal hot tub to calm his nerves, to release the negative energy within him. She promised him while he did so, she would be meditating on his nightmares. Endymion took a dip into the soothing tub. It feels just like the pool, he thought to himself.

---

Emerging in the same pool Roiyaru inhaled deeply. He wondered if that was enough time to make it to the other side of the wall. "You'll just make it." Kunzite said to him a he emerged. "That is to say if nothing goes wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong." Roiyaru said confidently.

"There you go again, biting fear in the ass." Kunzite smiled coolly. "Just make sure you're correct."

With that, Kunzite went first into the water. Before Roiyaru could think any negative thoughts he sunk himself and followed the wavy platinum blonde hair. Part one was easy – Roiyaru remembered where the hole was. Now getting through the hole was another thing. Once in, it would be hard to turn around and it would be hard to speed up since Kunzite was in front of him. That wouldn't be a problem. Kunzite was a speedy swimmer.

Inside the hole, Kunzite was arm length in front of Roiyaru, being very precautious just in case any of the shadows were up there just waiting for them. So far so good, Roiyaru thought, as long as he did not tire himself quickly. Part two was almost complete. Beyond Kunzite's body, Roiyaru could see the other side. He was almost out of breath but he told himself he could make it.

Kunzite pulled himself out of the hole and began swimming up towards the top of the bigger pool they had reached. It was Roiyaru's turn to pull himself out but he couldn't. He turned around to see a Shadow creature holding on to his leg. Struggling, Roiyaru tried to shake the Shadow off. When he felt his breath trying to escape him, he tried hard not to panic. Kicking and struggling was not getting the creature off. It turned into an image of an eyeless Tuxedo Sun (Tomoshibi) that had beaten Roiyaru before. Too busy to realize that the Shadow was trying to awaken his fears of having his friends turn against him, Roiyaru looked up to Kunzite who was slowly moving away from him. Small bubbles escaped his nose and the creature was succeeding in pulling him back into the hole.

It would be a dangerous thing to do, but Roiyaru decided to let go of his breath. Creating bubble among bubble to rise and pop in the pool. He depended on his old opponent's keen senses to pick up either the sound or the fact that there was no one behind him. "Kunzite," he bubbled. "Help!!!" he said trying to pull away only getting pulled back into the hole.

---

King Endymion opened his eyes to find himself in water. Panicking, he shot up like a bolt of lighting, wiped his face, and began whimpering. As he opened his eyes there was Rei turned from his body. "Mamoru," she exclaimed blushing. "I had no intent of this happening again."

Endymion didn't respond; he was at a loss. What could he do for his friend? Roiyaru was on the verge of drowning and all he could do was stand there. He couldn't help, but he wanted to, he wished he could. "Rei," he called out. "It's real, it's real, and I know it's real!" As Endymion tried stepping out of the hot tub, he slipped, hit his head on the side, and fell back into the water.

"Endymion?" Rei asked without turning around. Trying to see if her king was alright, she turned around slowly. "Endymion!"

* * *

_Author's Notes: Did you guys notice the allusion to Episode 136 where Rei mistakenly sees Mamoru naked? Ha, well that was one of the funniest episodes! Well until next time... Merry Christmas!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightmares of the King!**

_Author's Notes: __Hey kiddies, there's some shounen ai in this chapter but nothing too visual! If it is too visual include it in your review or e-mail me! Enjoy and review! _

**Chapter 4**

Endymion opened his eyes and found himself in the same pool that Roiyaru and Kunzite were in. He did not know how but finally he could help. Thinking fast, he decided to get Kunzite to help him release Roiyaru. Endymion swam up to Kunzite and touched his back. Kunzite turned around to see no one there even though Endymion was right before his eyes. The king was invisible and instead of waiting there to see Kunzite's reaction, he raced towards Roiyaru.

Endymion tried grabbing his hand and pulling but it was not working; the Shadow behind Roiyaru was strong. Without any indication, Endymion punched the Shadow and Roiyaru was let go. Not having any breath left, the blonde was ready to succumb to the temptation to breath.

Luckily, Kunzite had gotten a new breath of air and swam back to help Roiyaru. Roiyaru was finally free but instead of trying to swim, he gave up trying not to inhale. Luckily Kunzite reached him in time, brought him through the hole, put his lips upon his, and blew in. Roiyaru, on the edge of unconsciousness, looked at Kunzite before him. Taking in Kunzite's air and breathing it back to him, Roiyaru broke the lock and with Kunzite right below him, the two swam to the top and surfaced.

The Shadow that looked like Tomoshibi looked at the invisible Endymion and was confused. "Arcturus," it muttered. The Tuxedo Sun poser turned back into a Shadow and swam the way it came.

---

"Endymion, wake up!" Rei slapped his face and that was when he coughed up water. After seeing the response, Rei sincerely apologized as Serenity came running into the room with Sailor Jupiter.

"What happened?" Serenity asked shocked? She saw her husband on the floor coming to, a towel covering his manhood from the other two women. "Rei, haven't we talked about this before?"

"I swear, Serenity, I saw nothing!" Rei said. "He fell trying to get out of the hot tub and since then he's been totally out of control."

"Are they safe?" he calmly asked finally opening his eyes to see the three women before him.

"Who," Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Roiyaru and Kunzite?" he answered.

"It's worse than I thought, Usagi-chan." Sailor Jupiter responded still not grasping the fact that the girl she grew up with in high school had become Neo-Queen Serenity.

"Priestess Mars," a man coming in asked. "Do you want me to do anything for the king?"

"Yes, carry him to the guest quarters." She answered.

"No, I'm fine." Endymion smiled finally sitting up, holding the towel to cover his manhood. He tried to stand up and the man helped him. "I could use some pants." The man smiled, bowed and was on his way.

"Mamo-chan, you have some explaining to do." Serenity shouted worriedly. "You're telling me not to worry, but you're drowning and getting concussions."

"I don't have a concussion, Usako." Endymion smiled.

"Stop smiling, Mamo-chan; you are upsetting me! I don't understand what you're going through anymore! First you're troubled by these nightmares and now you're happy to have them?"

"Because I was there, and I helped him, Usako." Endymion replied.

"Now you've completely lost it!" Serenity yelled. "In the name of our marriage, tell me exactly what is going on!"

"Usako, it's not that..."

"It _is_ that serious! You tell me right now, I want to know everything, everything I demand it." After her statement she put her hand to herstomach. "I think I'm going to be sick.

Endymion walked up to his wife smiling, one hand on his towel and the other on his head. He kissed her and looked lovingly into her eyes. "Where do you want me to start?"

"From the very beginning." She said again melting in front of her husband.

"Anything for a beautiful woman and wife, but can I ask you something first?" Endymion waited for his wife to nod. "May I put on some clothes; they already think I'm crazy."

---

Roiyaru and Kunzite crawled on to the coast of the pool and coughed loudly. They were alive and thankful for it. Finally falling on his side in exhaustion, Roiyaru uttered his thanks to Kunzite who fell right behind him.

"I thought I was finished." Roiyaru told him and then he chuckled.

"I thought I had lost you." Kunzite admitted kissing Roiyaru's neck.

That was it for Roiyaru. Pulling his head away from the man, he asked, "What the hell was that?" Kunzite stopped touching Roiyaru, rolled on his back and laughed a loud and haughty laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You are, Roiyaru," Kunzite said getting back into the position on his side, now stroking Roiyaru's hair. "I told you before; you are a very beautiful man and kissing your lips supported that fact."

"That wasn't a kiss it was CPR!" Roiyaru shouted only to get the same laugh. "What about Zoicite?" Roiyaru asked.

"It's been five years since I've felt the touch of anybody unless it was torture. You're here now, so I can dream can't I?"

"Don't be offended if I don't take that as a compliment." Roiyaru said standing up looking at the pool of water.

Kunzite came behind him and kissed his neck. Roiyaru could not lie; he was soothed by the feeling. Sex hadn't crossed his mind since the Silver Millennium. He remembered the many women he had laid with during his life on the North Star and the times he had spent with himself. Yet those times were cut short by the war on earth, his death, and then having to help the Sailor Senshi awaken the New Era. He was still alive and here he was being kissed on the neck... but by a male. Kunzite was a harsh, strong man and it didn't really register in Roiyaru's mind about his sexuality. Again Kunzite tried to come on to Roiyaru, putting his arms around the golden-blonde man's waist and again trying to kiss him.

"Get off of me." Roiyaru told him softly putting his hands on Kunzites.

"Guide me there, Roiyaru-san." He whispered.

Kunzite's determination to pursue him further made Roiyaru uncomfortable. Declining the invitation he pushed Kunzite away.

Roiyaru could not fight the fact that Kunzite awakened Roiyaru's sleeping hormones but not in the way one might have thought. Not to say that he wasn't sexually aroused by the man, but Roiyaru had long forgotten what it meant to be sexually aroused. Kunzite began massaging Roiyaru's shoulders and it was calm and soothing. Hey, what was a massage between accomplices? What would be the harm if it led to something more?

"Kunzite, stop!" Roiyaru said pushing Kunzite forcefully away from him and taking a fighting stance.

Kunzite smiled as he put up his own fighting stance. "You'd rather have someone else, don't you? A woman... or perhaps someone you're closer to." Kunzite looked at Roiyaru as he said this, hoping to strike a nerve. "Perhaps you'd rather do it with your friend Tomoshibi?" Now this had opened Roiyaru's eyes to stare at Kunzite. "I remember how you used to look at him and how ready you were to avenge his death."

"I was ready to avenge everyone's death, not just his!" Roiyaru protested.

"I bet you were, but when you saw that sword pierce his flesh a part of you suffered didn't it?"

Roiyaru became angry. "Shut up or I swear to you,"

"You'll do what? Kill me?" Kunzite shot back. Roiyaru was enraged by this. He jumped on Kunzite and they were caught in a grapple on the ground. Kunzite was surprised by the sudden attack but it aroused him even more. "That's what I like, play before pleasure." Picking his neck up, Kunzite forcefully kissed Roiyaru on the lips. Roiyaru shot up spitting all over the ground.

"It's not that hard to kiss another man, Roiyaru." Kunzite smiled content at the disgust on Roiyaru's face. "At least now you'll know how to get your friend, Tomoshibi."

Was Kunzite correct; did what Roiyaru had for Tomoshibi flow deeper than just a friendship put together because of a cause? What would it be like if this was Tomoshibi that came on to him other than Kunzite?

"I know you are thinking about him," Kunzite told him and Roiyaru knew it was true.

Roiyaru blushed trying to fight his thoughts, telling them to calm themselves. Maybe he did love Tomoshibi like lovers did, maybe he didn't. It wouldn't matter if he didn't save him, Zachary, and Kasai.

"Let's go." Roiyaru said emotionless, almost ashamed at what Kunzite had just put him through.

---

Endymion sat with the two cats, four Senshi and Serenity and told them everything they wanted to know. He started with when the nightmares began and finished with the last thing he saw. "And that's it," he ended. "That's everything."

Sailor Mars sat praying at the fire as the others responded to Endymion's story. "That's deep," Jupiter admitted. "Nothing I've ever heard before."

"That's weird too," Venus added. "From what you're saying it's real, but where are they?"

"It must be related to the darkness," Mercury suggested. "That's why we did not see their bodies afterwards."

"Where are they, though?" Serenity asked. "And why couldn't you help them before?"

Endymion shrugged. "I guess I was in a deeper unconsciousness than in sleep. But what gets me is that the evil creature didn't even try to hurt me. It called me King Arcturus... It sounds familiar but..."

"It was your father." Luna told him. "King Arcturus was the King of Earth before the battle with Beryl."

"What does he have to do with anything Luna?" Serenity asked.

"I'm sorry to always bring up legend," Luna giggled. "But legend has it, that the king of earth has access to some sort of Shadow Realm. It was somewhat a purgatory, but that wouldn't explain why and how Roiyaru, Kasai, Zachary, and Tomoshibi ended up there."

"From talking to Rei," Endymion started. "The only other person I remember being sent there is Zoicite; how did Beryl get a hold of it?"

"I think it was through you," Artemis told Endymion. "If only the king had access, then it would only be right if Arcturus's son would attain his power."

"Artemis, as sad as it is to say, you must be correct!" Luna exclaimed. "But why the four Tuxedoes?"

"For some reason when Serenity and I were in the dark cloud I did feel some power leave me." Endymion said referring to the battle that led to the awakening of Crystal Tokyo. "When The Darkness possessed the Tuxedoes something within me wanted them gone so Serenity wouldn't listen to the negativity."

"Mamo-chan, you sent them there?" Serenity asked.

"I don't think I meant to," he explained. "But even if I did, how do I save them?" Endymion asked.

"There might be a way to find out." Sailor Mars answered.

---

Although it could have been dangerous, Kunzite and Roiyaru laid beside the pool once more to rest. This time Roiyaru insisted on staying up this time. Again, curled upon each other Roiyaru was the one to stroke Kunzite's hair. Kunzite moved and struggled murmuring Zoicite's name, hugging Roiyaru, trying to kiss him wherever he pleased. At some times, Roiyaru thought he was awake and taunting him. Yet, he knew that it was because Kunzite loved Zoicite that he now was having his own nightmares.

Roiyaru looked up to the ceiling of the cave they were in. He had a sense of purpose again and he liked it. When he was being tortured, he thought that life was over. What else was there to do but be tortured or killed? Even if it was with Kunzite, Roiyaru was grateful that he had one more purpose to live and die for. He did not care how long it would take but to know that he was closer and closer each day to his friends he was happy.

His mind wandered again onto what Kunzite had done. Roiyaru was somewhat ashamed but he did not want to dwell on it. It wasn't that bad, Roiyaru thought, but he didn't see himself doing it again in the future.

His thoughts then wandered to another past action; how Kunzite had saved him in the water. When he was being saved, Roiyaru felt a brief sensation of warmth. It was the same warmth Endymion gave to him. He felt that if he could have such a feeling of hope from a spirit like Endymion's then he wasn't totally cut off from the real world. Suddenly a bright orange light appeared on a wall in the cave. Roiyaru, captivated by its beauty and warmth, was drawn to it. Lightly laying Kunzite's head down, he entered the light.

---

Sailor Mars told Endymion to focus, to believe that the fire held the answer to his purpose. Then when he found his center, a bright orange light engulfed him. There Endymion was in front of a palace.

"I'm home," Endymion whispered to himself. After slowly opening the doors into a grand room, a man sat in a chair ways in front of him.

"Come here my son." The man said.

"Father?" Endymion asked himself standing in front of his father.

"Endymion? My, is this the image of what you have become? You've lived to taste the crown, and I am proud of you son!" Endymion was speechless. Meeting at least one of the parents he never thought he'd know was too much for him. "I know why you have come, and may I say for a king I am glad your heart is as strong as your fight." He laughed. "You have come to ask me about the Four Mercenaries and where they have been sent."

"Yes, father," Endymion responded. "They are in your Shadow Realm, what and where is it?"

"To understand that my son, you must understand that there was so much more that happened before the war with Beryl. There was a dark side of the earth and we as a people overthrew it and sent it into the shadows. I alone held the key and we'd only imprison the worst of men in the place as punishment. A few hours alone would turn any crooked man straight." Arcturus chuckled.

"But father, what happened to it then?" Endymion asked.

"I died and the key was rightfully given to you. But then you died and the key itself was engulfed by the darkness that was The Shadow Realm. Now the Shadow Realm wants to return to its place on earth and with The Four Mercenaries within it, it will become strong enough to disturb your peace as king my son."

"Father, Roiyaru-san is in so much pain and I am forced to see it night after night." Endymion explained.

"As was I, my son, with many others during my reign." King Arcturus replied. "But it all comes with being King of the Earth."

"Explain Kunzite then, how did he get there?" Endymion asked.

"You did son." Arcturus explained. "Beryl, channeling your control during your brainwash, sent Zoicite there and knowing that Kunzite would want to be there, she sent him too. But if you really want to help the Mercenaries out then you must get in and help steal that key that it has taken for itself before the Mercenaries become nothing."

"Where is the key, father?" Endymion asked.

"Roiyaru is following the light into where the key is held you must get there and help them. They cannot defeat the Shadows alone."

That was when Endymion realized why the shadow-creature could change into Tomoshibi and the rest. "They want to take over the bodies of their prisoners to one day find a way back to earth!" Endymion exclaimed.

"You are correct Endymion. If you can get in and destroy the key, then no one else can enter the Shadow Realm."

"And how do I return?" Endymion asked.

Arcturus frowned. "There's always a catch, Endymion. Other than retaining youth forever, once that key is broken, you will be put in an endless sleep until death where you will dream forever." Arcturus looked at the sad face on his son's face. "Some sacrifices a king must make for his people." At that moment Endymion began disappearing. "It seems your time here is short, my son; your present calls you from this past."

"Father, I can't leave now... now that I know that you have existed!" Endymion said passionately.

"I know my son, but I have always been with you and I always will be. I love you son and take care of the princess... I knew I couldn't keep you away from her." King Arcturus smiled. "Be prosperous my son, goodbye."

"Goodbye father," Endymion said sadly.

Endymion woke up in his body in front of all the Senshi. "Well what do we do?" Serenity asked.

"You knock me out again." He smiled.

* * *

_Author's Notes: There have been questions about Chibi-Usa, hehehe. After reading this chapter, I'd like to think I answered your questions ;-) HAPPY NEW YEAR_


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightmares of the King  
Chapter 5**

Roiyaru stared at the orange light and sighed heavily. He thought of Endymion when he saw the light so following instinct he entered the bright orange light. He found himself in a murky cave with Shadows everywhere. He saw cages with lifeless bodies within them. They sickened him. The flesh of these men looked elastic and unmoving as if under some sort of horrid suspended animation. Their eyes had no iris or pupil, just the whites of the sclera. What a nasty sight, Roiyaru thought looking over the rest of the cave.

He came upon four particular cages. In the first three he recognized his friends, alive yet distraught. He could not see well in the fourth cage so without a thought, Roiyaru wanted to go help them but he knew he could not without Kunzite's help. So he decided to go back through the light and get Kunzite.

"Kunzite," Roiyaru called running through the orange light. When he got there he saw Kunzite plagued by Shadows beating him senseless and there was nothing the ex-general could do to defend himself. Around him were three Shadows taking form as Tuxedo Sun, Tuxedo Kometto, and Tuxedo Asteroid and one more... the face of Kunzite but not the body. "How can that be?" Roiyaru said aloud.

The Shadow with the face of Kunzite came towards Roiyaru. It had no eyes whatsoever and when it opened its mouth, only darkness was seen.

"Roiyaru," Kunzite called in agony. "They're getting stronger, that's why they can do this."

Roiyaru did not know what to do. Would hitting the Shadow hurt Kunzite - Wait a minute, he thought, "Do I care?" With that a small jab to the face of the Shadow knocked it over and Roiyaru rushed to Kunzite but to be stopped by the image of his friends. When these images opened their mouths, there were teeth and a tongue. He knew Tomoshibi, Kasai, and Zachary wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. That was when Kunzite toppled the Shadows that took form as those three Tuxedoes.

"Where were you?" Kunzite asked supporting himself on Roiyaru's shoulder.

"Finding a way out," Roiyaru replied. "It's this way!" Roiyaru helped Kunzite into the bright orange light. The four shadows were left on the other side unable to enter. Hiding behind a pillar, Roiyaru looked over Kunzite. He was bleeding from his mouth which was only the most recognizable sight of pain. Showing compassion, Roiyaru wiped the blood away with his own arm.

"Arigatou, Roiyaru." Kunzite responded. "Don't get too comfortable, though" he added. "My Zoicite is here, and it would be awkward to be seen cozy with you."

Roiyaru smiled.

Kunzite smiled back at him. "So does this mean I'm forgiven for killing you?"

Roiyaru held back a chuckle. "Just don't think of it as friendship." He replied using Kunzite's earlier words against him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Kunzite stared into Roiyaru's blue eyes. "You are a very beautiful man."

Roiyaru didn't reply to the statement but moved on. "I think I know where Zoicite is."

Kunzite agreed. "I feel his presence."

"I might have a way to get there, follow me."

"I hope you know what you're doing because if you don't it'll cost us both our lives." Kunzite hissed.

"Hey, remember me; I always have hope."

---

The Senshi and Serenity made a circle around Endymion as he was placed on a mat and told to calm himself and concentrate on where he was going. As Sailor Mars chanted and the rest of them focused on helping him, Endymion began to fall asleep.

"Now," Sailor Mars said. "Remember, when you're done what you're supposed to do, you're just going to wake up the next morning, of course unless you die."

"Rei," Serenity hissed.

"Sorry, I mean you'll wake up tomorrow."

"And getting the Tuxedoes out?" Endymion asked groggily.

"They'll wake up too," Sailor Mars responded.

Endymion beckoned Serenity nearer before the task was complete. He put his tired hand around his beloved and kissed her long and hard, putting every ounce of his love into it. Before long, he was sound asleep leaving Serenity puzzled. Something was not right about that kiss.

---

Roiyaru and Kunzite were close. Hiding behind pillar after pillar, they were only some feet away from the cages that held the Tuxedoes and probably Zoicite. Slowly and quietly they made it to the first cage.

"Tomoshibi," Roiyaru whispered. "Tomoshibi, it's me." Roiyaru waited for Tomoshibi to turn in the small cage and look at him. The cages were only big enough for them to sit and pull their knees towards them.

Tomoshibi looked wretched. He seemed as if there were another Shadow around him, he'd give up and die right there. When the young man turned his eyes to Roiyaru, he wondered if it was an illusion. As tears began welling up in his eyes, Kunzite scorned him.

"Tell him to shut up." Kunzite said appearing in front of Tomoshibi.

"No, leave me alone!" Tomoshibi shouted. Tomoshibi thought he was being tortured; there was Roiyaru with his worst enemy Kunzite from the Negaverse. Hiding again behind a pillar in order not to be spotted by the Shadows, Kunzite and Roiyaru felt they were almost dead men.

"Tomoshibi, calm down." Kasai said from his cage beside the young man. "Don't make the Shadows come here.

"I just saw Roiyaru with Kunzite, the general of the Negaverse." Tomoshibi whispered.

"You're hallucinating." Zachary said sounding more wretched than the two of them. The man's blue-haired roots had become a darkened navy.

"No, he's not." Roiyaru said appearing between the cages of Kasai and Zachary. The two men looked at Roiyaru and Kunzite and were confused.

"Have you betrayed us?" Kasai asked. "If you were real, I'd come out and kill you!"

There was that fighting spirit Roiyaru knew Kasai for. If he had been anymore cockier he'd have been the good version of Kunzite. Making that remark to Kunzite only produced more scorn.

"Shut up," Kunzite hissed. "Hurry this up so we can get out of here."

"Zachary," Roiyaru asked. "If I was the real Roiyaru, how would I get you out?"

Zachary thought for a minute. What did he have to lose if this was not the real Roiyaru? His life, no doubt, but how precious was life in a place where there were no means of escape. "Do you see that sword over there?" he said meaning the sword that was held in an aura of dark glow. "I've seen every Shadow try to get at it; it must hold some kind of power."

"I'll get at it." Roiyaru told him. "Just stay strong." Creeping around on the ground, Roiyaru surprisingly got through without being seen and now all was left was to get the sword. As he reached for it, dark lightning struck him and he yelled in pain. Rushing to his aid was Kunzite who was caught up in the lightning as well. They fell, blown back a few paces backwards as Shadows appeared blocking the sword.

"Nice of you to join us, Kunzite." A familiar voice said to him.

"Zoicite?" Kunzite asked.

"Hello Kunzite." Zoicite said. "How have you been?" Zoicite came from between the Shadows with his hair tied behind him and in his old grey general's uniform.

Kunzite looked at Zoicite and almost cried. "I've been fine, and you?"

"I've been great; why have you come?" Zoicite asked.

"To save you, my love." Kunzite answered choking back tears.

Zoicite laughed haughtily. "Save _me_? It seems like you are the one who needs the saving."

Kunzite was confused. "Zoë-chan, it's me."

"I know perfectly well who you are. Your Zoicite's lover, the one he swore would come for him one day. It looks like you've come a little too late!"

Kunzite denied Zoicite's words. "Then if you're not Zoicite who are you? Of course you're Zoicite," Kunzite said trying to make himself believe it. Do not attack my dignity and say you are not my love."

"Love," Zoicite laughed. "Oh Kunzite, what made you ever think we were in love?" Kunzite was confused. How could Zoicite say this? "I could never love a man as weak as you!"

"Don't listen to him," Roiyaru said putting his hand on Kunzite's shoulder. Kunzite abruptly pushed Roiyaru's hand off. Roiyaru put his hand back and looked deep into Kunzite's eyes. "Don't listen to him."

"Isn't that sweet; it seems you two have kissed and made up... and what a kiss it was." Zoicite said in a maniacal tone. Kunzite and Roiyaru were shocked. How had he known? "Don't think I wasn't watching," Zoicite began. "You too looked pretty involved."

"Shut up!" Roiyaru shouted. He wouldn't want to risk his friends to hear what Zoicite was saying. "Don't fill his head with your lies!"

"Defending your boyfriend are you, Roiyaru or have you come to be stabbed in the back again?" Zoicite laughed. "Pathetic."

Roiyaru knew it wasn't Zoicite even though that was probably what Zoicite would say to him. Zoicite began explaining to Kunzite and him how the real Zoicite had waited pitifully for Kunzite to save him and how he waited for the love of his life to come and help him escape. As Roiyaru listened and felt the melancholy swell within Kunzite he looked behind Zoicite, and there was Neo-King Endymion tip-toeing ever so quietly to the sword.

"It is a laugh to realize that Zoicite waited all these years to see you here, and now he'd have to see you die." Zoicite laughed heartily. "You know, I have him within me. His soul and spirit... I can feel him just itching to say hi but of course I won't let him."

Kunzite almost broke down. He was so close but had waited so long. Even more was the fact that Zoicite had loyally waited for him but now in vain. "Give him back" he managed to get out.

"You'll be seeing him shortly because once all five of you are engulfed in this Shadow Realm it'll have enough power to take over earth." Again the evil laughter came about.

"You can't do much without the key!" Endymion said from behind Zoicite.

"Arcturus," Zoicite asked turning around looking at Neo-King Endymion. Summoning Shadows, Zoicite continued to stare at Endymion. "No, I know who you are; you're Endymion, his son therefore the rightful owner of this key. Well, I'm sorry to say my lord, that we have no use for you anymore. We are no longer under your control!" Zoicite remarked. "Shadows show the new king what he will be expecting on earth!"

In that moment, Shadows swept Endymion off his feet and unto another part of the cave. "Endymion!" Roiyaru shouted.

"Roiyaru catch!" Endymion said. He threw the sword up in the air and Roiyaru caught it.

Zoicite looked troubled but then hid it behind a face of fatuity. "Not like you can do anything with it."

"I could kill you," Roiyaru told him.

"Kunzite, would you allow him to do that to me, your Zoicite?" Zoicite asked. Kunzite was still struggling with all that he had heard. Zoicite moved closer towards Roiyaru and Roiyaru put up his guard. "Now, will you strike me while in the presence of my love?" Zoicite asked Roiyaru.

"How much do you want to bet?" Roiyaru asked. Raising the sword high to strike down upon Zoicite, he shouted a battle cry and brought the sword down in a quick and stunning motion. However, before it could even touch Zoicite, Kunzite had knocked the sword out of Roiyaru's hands.

Zoicite laughed evilly as the sword slid his way. "Fools, the both of you." He mocked.

"Traitor!" Roiyaru cried. "The memories of the Shadow's torture flooded back to him.

"You're close to your friends aren't you?" Kunzite voiced with a hurt tone. "What's an eternity of pain when you are so close to them?" Kunzite fought back tears now! The evilest, most vile general of the Negaverse was about to cry. "You have them here with you and I have nothing!" he shouted at Roiyaru.

Zoicite picked up the sword and then moved towards Kunzite. "You still have me."

"Kiss me, my love." Kunzite pleaded. "Let me remember the sweet taste of your lips." Kunzite welcomed Zoicite with unbreakable hug and a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss but not the hug, he looked deep into Zoicite's eyes and said, "I don't care what you have become. You are my Zoicite!" Kunzite's words pierced Roiyaru's heart. He was about to lose the battle. His king was taken away, his friends were almost dead, and here he was double-crossed.

Getting out of Kunzite's grasp Zoicite smiled evilly. "I feel the power in this sword – the key. With this I'll have the power to finally open a portal to earth and claim it for the Shadow Realm! And I'll start by destroying you, Roiyaru."

Roiyaru put up his guard but what was he going to use to defend himself against the sharp object? Knowing this information, Zoicite raised the sword up and laughed. "Finally, you'll be totally destroyed!" Before Zoicite saw it coming, Kunzite redeemed himself to Roiyaru by hitting the sword out of the Zoicite's hands. Embracing Zoicite tightly, body to body, Kunzite nodded at Roiyaru.

Roiyaru, picking up the sword, knew what he had to do with it. "You can deceive me with his body you evil Shadow but you cannot impersonate his soul!" Kunzite told him. "You'll pay for the shit you have put us through! Do it now, Roiyaru!" Kunzite ordered. Roiyaru hesitated. He knew that once the sword had pierced through the Shadow there was no stopping it from piercing through Kunzite. "Roiyaru, for God's sake, kill it!"

"He can't do it, Kunzite; he's weak, just like he was before." The Shadow posing as Zoicite mocked.

"I am not weak!" Roiyaru protested depleting the space between 'Zoicite' and him to only inches.

"If you aren't, kill him!" Kunzite told him again.

Zoicite laughed the annoying laughter that had plagued Roiyaru's mind and that used to be comfort to Kunzite. "My, my, my, it seems he has feelings for you, Kunzite; have you been cheating on me while I was away?"

"Roiyaru kill the blasted thing now!" Kunzite shouted trying his hardest to ignore the image of Zoicite.

"I can't do it!" Roiyaru yelled back.

"He doesn't have the guts to stab someone in the back like I do, that's why you love me right, Kunzy-chan?" Zoicite pouted half-hysterical, half-mockingly.

"I swear, if you don't do it, I'll kill you again!" Kunzite yelled, veins popping from his neck. Roiyaru had no more time to think, he did exactly what he was told to do. As the sword pierced through the Shadow, it yelled and disappeared. However, the sword had stabbed Kunzite.

Roiyaru was shocked. Even though he knew it was going to happen, he couldn't believe he was watching it. This was what I wanted, he thought. This was one of the last things he dreamed of before dying during the Silver Millennium, yet now, it was a bittersweet victory.

"Get me off the sword." Kunzite gagged. Roiyaru pulled the sword out and let Kunzite fall into his arms. Roiyaru looked sad and confused.

"You really got him." Kunzite said breathing heavily.

Roiyaru forced himself to chuckle. Kunzite chuckled with him and began to cough continuously and abruptly. Roiyaru held Kunzite's hand as he was ready to pass.

"There's something different in your eyes..." Kunzite said to him. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he added, "Last time, I saw within your eyes that when I killed you, I killed your hope and your purpose. Now these same eyes will slowly kill me and bring me a hope of seeing my Zoicite again. But I ask you one more favor, Roiyaru-san."

Roiyaru was already willing to do anything for the man who had saved his life. It was ironic that the man who took it had saved it. Now Roiyaru's revenge looked like a misled vengeance; a vengeance that he regretted.

Kunzite opened his moth to speak. "Let me feel something real before my time is up." Kunzite draped his arm around Roiyaru's neck and kissed his lips. Roiyaru blushed, hoping his friends weren't watching. "Arigatou, Roiyaru." The time had come, Kunzite was to die. "This time, I'm coming to you, Zoicite... the real Zoicite; I'm sorry I made you wait so long." With that Kunzite disappeared.

Roiyaru had no time to think before Endymion had come back a little bruised but ecstatic from the fight with the Shadows. "Roiyaru, Kunzite you both did it! When you got Zoicite the Shadows disappeared!" Endymion saw only one man in the lair and was confused. "Where's Kunzite?" Endymion asked him. The perplexingly depressed look on Roiyaru's face said it all for him. "I think he has redeemed himself," Endymion told Roiyaru. Roiyaru nodded in agreement.

---

Roiyaru and Endymion opened the three remaining cages with the sword. "We thought you weren't going to make it through." Kasai told Roiyaru clasping his shoulder looking revitalized.

"We were thinking that you were going to give up." Zachary added as his natural blue hair had taken its bright sheen again.

"But he's Roiyaru," Tomoshibi began with a smile. "You can always count on him and his hope."

Tomoshibi went up to Roiyaru and was contented by seeing him. They embraced each other tightly and rubbed each other's scarred backs. Roiyaru looked into the eyes of his friend and smiled. This time, he thought, death did not catch them. Now, he had the chance to explore life with Tomoshibi by his side (with Kasai and Zachary too.) Roiyaru began to think that maybe, just maybe he would bring up the question that Kunzite had planted within his mind during their... awkward moments. It didn't matter, though; he had a long time to figure the answer out.

---

It was time, Endymion thought. After taking the sword, which was the key to the Shadow Realm from Roiyaru, Endymion slashed through the air and a portal was created. It was only left for the five men to step through. One by one each man stepped through except Endymion. "Goodbye Serenity," he said aloud. "I intend to see you in my dreams."

Out on the other side, it was as if Serenity heard Endymion speaking those words to her. "No!" she shouted. She began shaking Endymion's unconscious body in front of her as tears rolled down her face. Serenity thought that the kiss Endymion had given her before seemed like a goodbye but she hoped it wasn't. It was evident to her then that Endymion wouldn't be making it back.

Once the four Tuxedoes had made it through the portal, Endymion, with tears streaming down his face, again expressed his love for Serenity. Endymion took the sword on two sides with the intention cracking it. With one deep breath he began trying to break it – the key.

Serenity wailed as she saw blood flow from Endymion hands. "Mamo-chan," she cried. "Mamo-chan!!!"

Endymion somehow heard his wife's screams and he cried harder. Sobbing sadly and creating a puddle of tears below him, he tried his hardest to ignore Serenity and continue his task. A crack appeared in the sword and the task was almost finished. The portal in front of him got smaller and smaller until it was closed.

"Mamo-chan," Serenity said banging the floor beside him. "Wake up, wake up!"

He heard it all. Endymion heard the bangs and the cries of pain but he couldn't stop. More fissures appeared in the sword. Again and again, the crevices lead from one to another as if mapping out a road on the sword. When it was ready to broken, Endymion looked up to the heavens with teary eyes and shouted, "I LOVE YOU USAKO!"

After proclaiming his love for his wife and queen, Endymion broke the sword on a wall and the shards disappeared as they were to hit the ground. The task was finished.

Serenity stopped crying. Through the room, there was only a sound of a broken heart beating normally but wishing it would fail. Silent tears rolled down her face and she knew what just happened; he was now in eternal sleep. Serenity did not whimper, did not moan. All she allowed were the tears to fall down her face as she said, "I could be pregnant." She did not blink, she did not twitch... she stood as still as a statue and as loyal as a puppy awaiting its master.

As her Senshi filed out to go fetch the Tuxedoes, she did not even so much as think a goodbye. All she was thinking of was her unborn child and her husband. There he was laying there; his skin still that beautiful shade of Japanese cream, his lips still flushing pink and soft – still ever so kissable. His heart was still beating... this was confusing. He was not dead, yet he was not awake. Serenity's frozen state of perplexity and sadness drained the color from her face, darkened her beautiful blue eyes, and placed an emotionless grin on her face.

---

Sailor Mars closed the door to where Serenity and her sleeping lover laid. She still had not moved an inch yet her tears were formulating a puddle from under her. What happened to Crystal Tokyo, the New Era of Peace and happiness? What happened to the future that the Royal Family was supposed to experience? There was supposed to be a future of togetherness and that is when she conceived an idea. She resolved to fall into an endless sleep too, right beside her beloved and if the child should be born, then Crystal Tokyo would fall into the child's hands. Kissing Endymion's lips as if there were some sweet poison on them she fell asleep on her lover's chest. Awaiting, awaiting, awaiting for eternity to come.

---

The next morning, Serenity became conscious and whispered her husband's name, "Mamo-chan." It must have been a dream, yet she did not feel as if she was in her own bed. When she finally opened her eyes she realized she was in the same room she had slept in but there was no Endymion around. Breaking into the same silent tears, her eyes became clouded and she could only but crawl to the door. When she heard footsteps of someone coming into the door she voiced her anguish.

"Please tell me where you've taken him." After whimpering a couple of times she broke her sobs and said boldly, "By order of the queen, tell me where you have taken him!"

The man took her chin and raised her up softly. "Could I take the place of your king?"

Serenity was baffled. How could anyone try and take the place of her beloved king and husband; her life, her freedom, her better half? She began to cry once more until interrupted by a soft kiss. Serenity knew those lips even if the voice was a mystery to her. His lips were like rose petals; his embrace was smothering yet careful enough as if not to break fine china. It was the way she loved to be hold – to be held with such importance.

He wiped her tears and as sure as she had questioned, there was her beloved Endymion standing in front of her. "Usako..." he whispered, his voice cracking as an adolescent finding his way to manhood. "I am so sorry." He tried to hold back his emotions but tears began flowing down his face. Looking at his wife's face, he knew she was suddenly overcome with questions. "As I sat there, stunned at what had happened a bright light came to me; a vision of your love. It comforted me and it was all I needed and when I arose from sleeping, I was here. I knew you would find a way to visit me, but to bring me back is true love – a love that I will always be devoted to." He kissed her passionately.

Serenity smiled joyously as tears continued to stream in a happy flood off her face. "You can never run away from my love, you see? Never! Promise me; no more secrets!" she said seriously. Endymion nodded. "No, promise me! Promise me!"

"I promise, my love." He told her. Embracing and kissing once more, friends came into the door. Taking a few steps inside, they halted at the sight of the perfect image of love before them.

"You'd think they could get a room." Sailor Mars said looking at the beautiful sight before her.

"They _are_ in a room." Sailor Venus responded lifting everyone else's spirits.

"Well, did it have to be a room in my temple?" Sailor Mars asked. The four Senshi broke out into content smiles seeing the two lovers together again.

"You'd think we'd be the center of attention, after all that's happened." A familiar male voice said from the doorway.

Serenity, opening one eye to see who had said that looked at a four men in the doorway. "Roiyaru-kun!" she exclaimed as she and her husband came to see them. "Roiyaru-kun," she exclaimed again.

"Serenity-sama, Endymion-sama," Roiyaru said bowing in front of them. Tomoshibi, Kasai, and Zachary followed Roiyaru's action.

Welling up with more tears, Serenity put her hands on Tomoshibi and Kasai's shoulders. "Tomoshibi-kun, Kasai-kun, Zachary-kun."

"Endymion-sama, we would like to," the jet-black haired Tomoshibi began.

"That is to say, if you would like us to... if it's your will," Zachary said fixing Tomoshibi's terminology.

"And if you have the consent of your queen," Kasai added.

"It would be our honor to be of service to you as apart of your court." Roiyaru finished. "There'd be no better purpose but to live for the king."

Endymion's chest rose heavily with a happy sadness and a humble pride. On his face was a smile too big to contain with one person. It was so big that Serenity and each Senshi began smiling too. "Live for yourselves my friends," Endymion said picking his friend up by his shoulders. "But it will be _my_ honor if you'd serve as apart of my court, overseers of the Points of Crystal Tokyo, and friends among my friends." Tightly embracing the man, then the other three, he didn't think the morning could ever get any better.

That was until Serenity cleared her throat for attention. "He's going to need all the help he can get." She said to everyone but no one understood why. "Do queens get maternity leave?" The Senshi were overjoyed and if Endymion's chest could have risen any higher, it would have. O the joys of fatherhood, he thought. Endymion knew that this was where life was supposed to be.

Shuensha Roiyaru did too. As centuries came and had gone, peace had become more than just a term, war was something only glanced at in history books, and memories remained life's eternal gifts. Roiyaru, Kasai, Tomoshibi, and Zachary reminisced about their lives fighting for the Silver Millennium only to fail, receive redemption, and assist the Senshi to awaken the New Era. A man must live for a purpose and in a way they did not actually begin serving their purpose until these bright days of Crystal Tokyo. Generals in the King's court and overseers of different respectable points of the utopia were their purpose all along.

Even in the days of Crystal Tokyo, many still asked for the meaning of life. To the Tuxedoes the meaning of life could have only been found in death; they were just lucky enough to get another chance at it.

-The End-

* * *

_Stay tuned for the epilogue telling you what I have planned next ;-) Thanks for another great writing experience_


	6. Epilogue

**Nightmares of the King!**

**Epilogue**

"Chibi-Usa!" Roiyaru yelled.

"Get her!" Zachary ordered.

"I didn't know being apart of the king's court came with babysitting!" Kasai shouted as the pink-haired toddler ran around breaking another vase.

"Tomoshibi and I will go this way," Roiyaru said.

"Then Kasai and I will go that way!" Zachary told him.

As Kasai and Zachary continued looking throughout the whole palace for little Chibi-Usa, Roiyaru and Tomoshibi went outside the castle gates.

"What makes you think she came out here?" Roiyaru asked.

"I didn't say she did," Tomoshibi said turning a little red around the cheeks. It was winter, and the two went out without as much as a coat.

"Then why did you..." Roiyaru smiled. "We can't just leave."

"Let's just call it a little break..." Tomoshibi sighed trying to warm himself up. Roiyaru put his arm around the young man and brought him close. They walked on until they heard a little voice calling from behind a corner a little ways off from the palace.

"Roiyaru-kun, Tomoshibi-kun!" a little voice sang.

"There she is!" the two exclaimed. Running behind the corner of the street, they found little Chibi-Usa at the feet of a sea-green haired woman.

"Hello, have you been keeping Small Lady?" Tomoshibi asked the woman.

"Oh no, she just ran to me." The woman replied with a cool smile. Her green eyes were shimmering in the crystal-night sky.

Chibi-Usa shook her head. "Nuh-uh, you found me!"

"Or did you find me?" the woman giggled. Tomoshibi didn't know why, but he was fascinated by the woman. She wore long dark-green business slacks and a black blouse.

Looking at the attention Tomoshibi gave the woman, Roiyaru announced that it was time to go. "Well, we'll be on our way. Thank you for taking care of her." Roiyaru said with Chibi-Usa in his arms. "Don't run away like that again... Tomoshibi, are you coming?"

Tomoshibi nodded. "Arigatou," he said bowing at the woman. "I'll see you later."

"I believe fate has a way of working things out." She smiled. As she watched the two men leave with the little girl, she pulled out a cell phone. "In just a few more centuries," the woman said to the person on the other end. "Our jewel will be able to contend and beat the Silver Crystal and Crystal Tokyo will be ours!" The woman laughed evilly and maniacally – there was no doubt, Crystal Tokyo was in for the fight of their lives.

---

If you liked _The Awakening of Crystal Tokyo_ and _Nightmares of the King_, get ready for the third and final installment to this group of stories, _The Fight for Crystal Tokyo!_

_Neo-Queen Serenity always wondered when the day would come that the Black Moon Family would attack, but they never did. Instead, a worse threat comes at Crystal Tokyo endangering the peace and joy that has ruled for a whole millennium!_


	7. Teaser!

**Nightmares of the King!**

**Epilogue2 – Teaser!**

"Moon Tiara Action!"

The eight Senshi looked up unto a light post and there in the light was another Senshi.

"Serenity?" Sailor Mars whispered to herself.

The Senshi caught her tiara and placed it back on her forehead. "Attacking my past means ruining my future and I can't forgive you!"

"It can't be!" Sailor Pluto exclaimed.

"I am the fighter of love and justice; Neo-Sailor Moon!"

"_Neo-Sailor Moon?_" the eight Senshi asked confusedly.

There in front of them was Sailor Chibi-Moon, except not so Chibi. She identified herself as Neo-Sailor Moon meaning she must be the Sailor Moon of the future. There she was, a Super Senshi in pink with pink hair in two cone-like buns attached to two pink tails flowing down to her elbows. She was a beautiful sight to see.

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

---

Rei sat within her temple walls still praying to the Great Fire. Her knees were bruised for she was in the same position for more than twenty-four hours and her skin was tanning. She was hot, dehydrated, and smothered in the heat but still she sat patiently, humbly in the presence of the Fire that helped her so much before.

As it got almost unbearable to breathe, the doorway to the temple flew open and wind blew in making the fire roar and Rei winced at the blasts of cold and heat on the opposite sides of her body. Suddenly her crows flew into the temple past Rei. She opened her eyes to see the two birds fly right into the fire. "No!" she yelled. The two birds were engulfed in flames and Rei was in a state of shock until she looked deep within the fire. The birds were not getting burned in fact when they stepped out they were engulfed in flames. "Like a burning bush," Rei thought to herself.

Rubbing her eyes from the tears that were developing she sniffed and was ready to speak to them. "Phobos... Deimos what's going on, I've never seen you two used like this before." Rei was right. Her crows had always been her comfort before she found real friends, like the Senshi for instance. Now, the Great Fire had possessed them and Rei was in awe at the sight.

"It will take more to defeat this evil." Phobos and Deimos said monotonously. "It will take more to defeat this evil." They repeated. "It will take more to defeat this evil. It will take more..."

It was enough for Rei to hear. She stood up and bowed at The Fire and ran out of altar-room. The Fire roared for a couple more seconds until it died, ceasing its possession of the crows.

* * *

If you're sitting on the edge of your seat waiting to know what all this means and what happens next then you'll want to read, _The Fight for Crystal Tokyo_, the third installment in this series. Coming to you **Friday July 8, 2005!**

_Neo-Queen Serenity always wondered when the Black Moon Family would attack, but they never did. Instead, a worse threat comes at Crystal Tokyo, endangering the peace and joy that has ruled for a whole millennium!_


End file.
